fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Maskotka
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Mija ponad osiem miesięcy od poprzedniego odcinka. Zbliża się międzymiastowy mecz amerykańskiego footballu w Danville. Chłopak, który jest maskotką drużyny, skręca kostkę. Stephanie postanawia poprosić Ferba, aby do zastąpił. Bohaterowie *Stephanie Winner *Klarisa Windy *Ferb Fletcher *Josh *Inne cheerleaderki *Członkowie drużyny *Buford Van Stomm, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, Fineasz Flynn, Greta, Milly, Nicole Strong, Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniani) Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Ta część strony może być nieodpowiednia dla twojego wieku, wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. |-|Fabuła= - My „Gołębie” nie przegramy! Radę z wami sobie damy! Piłka w górę! Raz, dwa, trzy! Dziś przegrani będziecie wy! - wykrzyknęły cheerleaderki, trzęsąc przy tym pomponami i robiąc piramidę. - Nie... To jest beznadziejne... - westchnęła liderka zeskakując ze szczytu piramidy. Stephanie otarła pot z czoła. - Musimy wymyślić coś lepszego! Zawody zbliżają się wielkimi krokami, a my wciąż nie mamy dobrego dopingu. - Tak samo jak nasza drużyna. - powiedziała jedna z cheerleaderek. - Co? - odparła Steph, nie wiedząc o co chodzi znajomej. - No... Chłopaki wcale się nie starają. Spójrz tylko jak grają. Miała rację. Członkowie drużyny biegali po boisku bez większego sensu. Stephanie wiedziała, że chłopcy mają talent i, że mogą wygrać te zawody. Dobrze by było gdyby tylko się przyłożyli, żeby widać było, że im zależy. Bo teraz nic nie wskazywało na to, że chcą wygrać. Potrzebują motywacji. A, żeby ich zmotywować potrzebne są cheerleaderki i ich doping. Międzymiastowe zawody amerykańskiego footballa miały się odbyć już w tym tygodniu. Liceum, do którego chodziła Stephanie, nosiło miano „sportowego”. Tutaj chodziły osoby, które planowały w przyszłości robić karierę sportowca. Do tego liceum chodził także Buford. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Greta wybrali liceum naukowe, zaś Izabela i Milly kształciły się w większym mieście. Był początek maja 2015 roku. Niebo było piękne, niezachmurzone. Słońce grzało jak latem. Wymarzona pogoda na zawody. Drużyna Danville składała się wyłącznie z członków liceum sportowego, choć nie było zabronione by uczniowie innych liceum nie mogli do niej dołączać. Po prostu tak się przyjęło, że do drużyny przyjmowano głównie uczniów liceum, do którego uczęszczała Steph. Reprezentacja cheerleaderek też należała do tej szkoły. Część z tych dziewcząt miała swoich chłopaków w drużynie. Tu, w amerykańskiej szkole, trzeba było być ładną, albo wyjątkowo popularną, aby móc się zalecać do chłopaka z drużyny. Podobnie, trzeba było być przystojnym, albo popularnym, by móc zalecać się do cheerleaderki. Niektórzy chłopcy z drużyny mieli swoje partnerki, a niektóre cheerleaderki partnerów, lecz istniała także grupa singli, którzy lubili otoczenie pięknych dziewcząt lub przystojnych chłopców. Osoby „zakochane w nich do szaleństwa”, robili wszystko co oni rozkazali. Przykładowo: usiadł sobie przystojny chłopak z drużyny na środku korytarza, a już otaczał go tłum ładnych, choć niezbyt popularnych dziewczyn. On wskazał palcem na automat z napojami, to już jedna dziewczyna przynosiła mu napój. Poprosił, by któraś z inteligentniejszych napisała za niego rozprawkę, a ona to robiła. W przypadku singielki cherleaderki, otaczał ją tłum chłopaków, którymi ona nigdy by się nie zainteresowała. Jeden niósł jej torebkę, drugi książki, trzeci jeszcze coś innego. Oczywiście nie wszyscy się tak zachowywali. Była to płytka albo zdesperowana mniejszość. Większość patrzyła na takie „grupki” kręcąc głową i myśląc przy tym: „żal w dupę ściska, kiedy się na nich patrzy”. Stephanie była singielką. Zerwała z Thorem, zanim na dobre rozpoczął się ich związek. Z początku blondyn wydawał się romantyczną duszą, lecz z czasem uznała, ze jest obrzydliwy. Nie stwierdziła tego dlatego, że się nie mył, czy chodził w brudnych ubraniach. Wręcz przeciwnie! Thor był bardzo zadbanym chłopcem. Jedyne co odpychało Steph od niego, było to, że cały czas żuł gumę. „On ma manię na punkcje świeżego oddechu, czy co?” - myślała Steph, gdy na niego patrzyła. Kiedy się całowali, Thor miał w buzi gumę. Często, kiedy Steph chciała dotknąć jego języka swoim, natrafiała na gumę. To ją potwornie obrzydzało. Do dziś ma dreszcze na wspomnienie tego. Stephanie weszła do szatni. Na szczęście szatnie w jej szkole były wyposażone w prysznice, dzięki temu, po skończonym treningu, można było się obmyć z potu i kurzu. Dziewczyna wzięła szybki prysznic, przebrała się i wyszła na korytarz. Od razu otoczył ją tłum fanów. Steph szła dumnie przed siebie, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Rzuciła za siebie torbę oraz worek ze strojem cheerleaderki. Chłopcy, którzy złapali owe rzeczy, spojrzeli na innych z pogardą, dumni z tego, że choć przez chwilę mogą ponosić rzeczy liderki cheerleaderek. Z Bufordem było podobnie. Gdy tylko wszedł z szatni otoczył go tłum fanek. Van Stomm stał się jeszcze bardziej popularny po wakacjach, kiedy to dowiedziano się, że chodził z piękną dziewczyną imieniem Nicol. Od czasu ich zerwania minęło ponad osiem miesięcy. Jego fanek nie obchodziło to, czy Buford zerwał z Nicol, czy było na odwrót. Istotne było to, że jakaś piękna dziewczyna się nim zainteresowała, to znaczyło, że w Bufordzie musiało być coś niesamowitego. Chłopak nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu. Wciąż tęsknił za swoją byłą. Za jej ustami, uśmiechem, oczami... Był załamany z tego powodu, że z nim zerwała. Paczka Fineasza i Ferba pocieszała go mówiąc, że Nicol faktycznie, od czasu podróży po innych wymiarach dziwnie się zachowywała. Twierdzili, że rzeczywiście mogła zachorować. Buford jednak obawiał się, że chodzi o noc spędzoną po podróży w innych wymiarach. Obawiał się, że okazał się dla niej słabym partnerem. Nicol miała przecież wielu chłopaków. Kto wie, z iloma spędziła noc? Buford nie miał pojęcia, że on był pierwszym, z którym się kochała. Stephanie padła na łóżko. "To jakaś katastrofa" - pomyślała. - "Już mamy maj, wszyscy żyją wakacjami. Nie mamy wymyślonego dobrego dopingu. Chłopaki też nie wyglądają na takich, którym zależy na wygranej. A Buford? Był najlepszy, a w tym roku przestał się starać. Już nie gra w bejsbol jak kiedyś... To przez tę Nicol!" Myśli Stephanie pognały w stronę atrakcyjnej brunetki, którą poznała w wakacje. Dobrze pamiętała jak się pierwszy raz spotkały. To był początek zeszłych wakacji, kilka dni po balu z okazji początku lata. Steph zerwała z chłopakiem, gdyż ten przyprawił jej rogi. Postanowiła się odegrać. Mogła chodzić z każdym - w końcu była cheerleaderką, jednakże wybrała Ferba Fletchera. Zielonowłosy i jego brat Fineasz to najpopularniejsi chłopcy w dzielnicy. Całując się z Fletcherem, Steph przyprawiłaby byłemu ogromne rogi. Postanowiła wybrać Ferba, bo znała go lepiej niż Fineasza, ponadto ten drugi był zajęty. Postanowiła odwiedzić Ferba, aby z nim trochę poflirtować, jednakże on wyjawił, że ma już dziewczynę. Przez chwilę Stephanie myślała, że wpadnie w histerię, jednak szybko się opanowała. Wtedy z domu wyszła Nicol i podała Ferbowi napój. Steph od razu uznała ją za dziewczynę Fletchera. ''- Hej, Ferb! - powiedziała Stephanie słodziutkim głosikiem.'' ''- Steph! - wykrzyknął. - Nie próbuj ze mną flirtować, wiem, że masz chłopaka.'' ''- Ah, zerwałam z nim. Znów jestem wolna.'' ''- No... Ale ja mam już dziewczynę.'' ''- Kogo?! - wykrzyknęła histerycznie.'' Wtedy z domu wyszła Nicol. ''- Masz sok jabłkowy. Fretka mówiła, że go lubisz... o hej! My się jeszcze nie znamy. Domyślam się, że jesteś Stephanie. Słyszałam o tobie... hej, wszystko gra?'' A Steph wpatrywała się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. W rzeczywistości dziewczyną Ferba była Greta. Steph myślała, że to Nicol, gdyż zobaczyła ją w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie. Że też nie domyśliła się prawdy, kiedy zobaczyła Buforda i Nicol na randce. Choć towarzyszyły im również Milly i Izabela. A jednak one nie siedziały przy stoliku jak Nicol i Buford. Musiały się wtrącić do ich randki, tak samo jak ona to zrobiła. - Ale ja byłam głupia! - powiedziała sama do siebie. Wtem zadzwonił jej telefon. - Halo? - powiedziała od niechcenia podnosząc komórkę. - Steph! Koszmarne wieści! - wykrzyknęła w telefonie Klarisa, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Poznały się, kiedy zostały przydzielone do tego samego zastępu ogników. Od tej pory były niemalże nierozłączne. Obecnie obie są cheerleaderkami. - Co się stało? - Przyjedź szybko do domu Josha. - Klarisa była przerażona. - Dobrze. - powiedziała zdziwiona Stephanie. - Już jadę. Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła z domu. Miała już 17 lat, a w Stanach, w tym wieku, można było już wyrobić sobie prawo jazdy. Mimo to, rodzicie nie darzyli jej zaufaniem, na tyle, by pozwolić jej prowadzić samochód bez nadzoru osoby dorosłej. Stephanie więc po cichu zakradła się po kluczyki, wzięła je bez pytania i pognała do drzwi. Josh był chłopakiem Klarisy. Jeden z najbogatszych i najpopularniejszych chłopców w szkole. Nie należał do drużyny, mimo to dziewczyny go uwielbiały. Nikt w szkole nie miał pojęcia, że Josh był maskotką szkolnej drużyny. Wchodził na boisko przebrany za gołębia i wykonywał jakieś układy taneczne. Nikt nie znał tej tajemnicy z wyjątkiem Klarisy i Steph. Bycie maskotką szkolnej drużyny było wręcz kompromitujące, dlatego Josh nie chciał aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Steph zaparkowała, wyskoczyła z samochodu i bez pukania weszła do domu Josha. Słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, Klarisa wybiegła na korytarz. - Steph, dobrze, że jesteś. - Co się stało? Byłaś przerażona, kiedy do mnie dzwoniłaś. - Chodź. - Klar zaprowadziła Stephanie do pokoju Josha. Przystojny chłopak leżał na łóżku ze stopą w gipsie. - Co się stało? - spytała blondynka. - Skręciłem kostkę. Trochę przesadziłem z wygłupami na deskorolce. - Żartujesz sobie? - Oj przestańcie tak dramatyzować, drużyna może zagrać bez maskotki. - Zwariowałeś?! Właśnie, że nie możemy wystąpić bez maskotki, a zawody są już za trzy dni! - To nie jest najgorsze. - powiedziała Klarisa. - Wkrótce wszyscy dowiedzą się, że skręciłeś kostkę. Jeśli maskotka nie wystąpi, wszyscy domyślą się, że to ty nią jesteś. Na twarzy spokojnego dotąd Josha, odmalowało się przerażenie. - O nie! Co teraz?! Musicie znaleźć kogoś na moje miejsce! - Tylko gdzie teraz znajdziemy równie dobrego tancerza? - powiedziała Stephanie. - Mam pomysł! - powiedziała Klarisa. - Steph, ty zatańczysz. - Puknij się w łeb. Nie mogę być cheerleaderką i maskotką jednocześnie! - Oh wybacz. Jestem zdeterminowana, przychodzą mi do głowy głupie pomysły. - Ale ja wpadłam na pomysł... - powiedziała Stephanie. - I to bardzo dobry. Chodź ze mną! Steph zaparkowała przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów. - To tu mieszkają Fineasz i Ferb. - powiedziała Klarisa, bardziej do siebie niż do Steph. - Tak, to tutaj. - odparła Stephanie, mimo, że słowa Klar nie były pytaniem. - Świetny pomysł Steph! Fin i Ferb mogą zbudować robota, który zatańczy zamiast Josha! Ale robot może trochę za sztywno tańczyć, a Josh nigdy nie tańczy stylem "robota"! Skapnął się i co teraz? - Klariso. Nie potrzebujemy robota. Ferb zatańczy. - Aaa. A co jeśli się nie godzi? - Oczywiście, że się zgodzi. Mnie nie odmówi. - Nie ma mowy. - powiedział Ferb. - Ale... - odparła Klarisa. - Nie. - Posłuchaj... - Nie. - Oh... Ferb, Klarisa i Stephanie rozmawiali w pokoju Ferba. Fineasza tu nie było. Jak tylko Fretka wyprowadziła się z domu, szesnastolatek zajął jej pokój. Stephanie powiedziała Ferbowi co się stało, zaś Klarisa starała się go teraz ubłagać, aby zgodził się zostać maskotką. Siedemnastolatek był jednak nieugięty. - Dlaczego? - spytała Steph. - Ty już dobrze wiesz dlaczego. Znajdźcie sobie innego idiotę. - odparł po chamsku Ferb. - Jak ty się do nas odzywasz?! - mówiła podchodząc do niego, a kiedy znalazła się dostatecznie blisko, potocznie "dała mu z liścia". Ferb natychmiast złapał się za obolały policzek i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Stephanie. Nie znał jej od tej strony. Przy nim nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Zawsze była miła i mu schlebiała. - Teraz to wam na pewno nie pomogę. Byłem gotowy zbudować egzo-szkielet. - Śmieszne. - powiedziała sarkastycznie Steph. - Jak niby założysz egzo-szkielet na kostium gołębia? Zresztą... co ci tak zależy? To tylko jeden mecz. - Żartujesz? Straciłbym honor... - Honor?! Honor stracisz poprzez odmówienie dziewczynie w potrzebie. - Źle to wyraziłem, chodziło bardziej o popularność... - Hah! Jasne, popularność najważniejsza. Niech drużyna się zhańbi, bo dla Ferba liczy się tylko popularność! - Przecież nikt nie musi się dowiedzieć, że to ty. Nikt się nie dowie. - powiedziała Klarisa. - Mój chłopak przez dwa lata był maskotką i nikt się nie dowiedział, a my prosimy cię o tylko jeden mecz. - Co mnie to obchodzi? To wasza drużyna, wasze liceum. - Ta drużyna reprezentuje całe Danville! Nie tylko nasze liceum. - powiedziała Stephanie. - Lepszego tancerza od ciebie nie znajdę. - Proszę! - Klarisa padła przed Ferbem na kolana i się do niego przytuliła. - Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! - Kto jak kto, ale Klar kiedy chciała potrafiła zakłopotać kogoś jak nikt. Stephanie zakryła twarz ręką. - Klar, co ty robisz? - spytała. - Puść mnie! - powiedział Ferb. - Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! - Dobra! Dobra! Zatańczę na tym przeklętym meczu, tylko mnie puść! Klarisa puściła Ferba i wstała. - Na pewno? - spytała unosząc jedną brew. - Tak. - I super. - powiedziała Klarisa i wyszła z jego pokoju. - Znalazła się mistrzyni dyplomacji. - wyszeptała Steph i już miała wyjść za Klarisą, ale stanęła w progu i powiedziała do Ferba: - Przyjdź do mnie o 15. - dopiero po tych słowach wyszła, zostawiając Ferba z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Inne informacje *Jest do drugi odcinek, w którym nie pojawia się główna i tytułowa bohaterka opowiadania - Nicole Strong (pierwszy - "Nastoletnie problemy"). Linki